The present invention relates to computer controlled games. In particular, the present invention relates to a computer dart game which allows players to engage in a simulated tug-of-war contest.
The ancient game of darts has long been a mainstay of bars, restaurants, and even homes. Many versions and variants of darts exist, including, for example, Cricket and Random Cricket. Only recently, however, have inventors applied modern electronics and computer technology to the game of darts and thereby allowed entirely new developments in and variations of dart based games.
Electronic dart games and associated electronics are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,033 to Lychock, Jr., 4,057,251 to Jones et al., 4,561,660 to Zammuto, and 4,586,716 to Brejcha et al. The Lychock, Jones, Zammuto, and Brejcha patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. The Lychock patent, for instance, discloses an electronic dart game with a random target number generator that may be used to play a random Cricket game. The Lychock dart game randomly generates target values for display on an electronic dart board, and fixes for future reference only those values marked by a dart hit during a player's turn. Because the target values change while the game is being played, more interesting, challenging, and exciting play results.
Recent developments in computerized dart games have also provided a video display associated the dart game. The video display may show the current scores, advertisements, diagnostic information, and the like. Such an electronic dart game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,121 to Beall et al. The Beall patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Furthermore, entirely new possibilities for multiple player competitive or cooperative play have been provided by the Multiple Target Electronic Dart Game disclosed by Martin in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,806. In the Martin patent, two independent electronic dart boards operate under the supervision of a single microcontroller. A display also operates under control of the microcontroller and may show player scores in a split screen display (for independently played games) or in a single display (for multi-player competitive or cooperative games). The Martin patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Although (as illustrated above) current electronics technology has provided the hardware for new interesting and exciting dart games, few such dart games have been created. In particular, few, if any, dart games are known that take advantage of the display to provide anything other than a simple display of the current scores. In addition, no known games are available that take advantage of the dual player nature of the Multiple Target Dart Game disclosed by Martin for anything other than a simple display of scores. Without new and exciting games, of course, it is more difficult for dart game manufacturers to sell their games and for operators to maintain interest (and therefore profitability) in their games once installed.
A need has long existed in the industry for new and entertaining computerized dart games.